A FullMetal Fruits Basket?
by taintedredrose3
Summary: What happens when in order to get Alphonse's body back Edward, Alphonse, and Winry have to do something totally unexpected? And how do the Zodiac's and Tohru play in? Well you'll have to read and find out, I will give no other spoilers.


**Ok I don't know how well this is done or if you guys will even like it but if I get some positive feed back or if some one wants me to continue this please just PM me and I will :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the rightful authors!**

**Sohma's + Tohru POV**

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo called from upstairs as he ran from room to room worriedly and looking rather flushed.

"Why? Aww was our Kyo-Kyo worried about my little housewife?" Shigure taunted the already angry and hungry cat of the zodiac.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMMIT! AND I WAS NOT WORRI-" He was cut off of his rant by a shrill scream coming from the forest near the house.

"TOHRU!" Kyo and Shigure shouted as they bolted out of the house with Yuki on their heels even though he was all the way upstairs when she screamed.

"TOHRU WHERE ARE YOU!" Kyo shouted at the same time Yuki yelled

"MISS HONDA"

The three extremely worried Juunishi burst around the corner and ran straight to Tohru who had fallen and had grocery bags strewn around her in a small circle with her hand clamped over her mouth staring at something they couldn't see and didn't even bother to acknowledge.

"Miss Honda are you ok what happened?"

"My little flower are you ok?"

Tohru just sat there clutching one hand to her chest while the other was still over her mouth in a silent sob as she shook her head.

As Yuki and Shigure continued to fawn over Tohru, Kyo looked over and saw what they had failed to notice when they first arrived, and heard what they probably would have noticed long ago had they not been only paying attention to Tohru.

But now what Kyo saw would forever be scarred into his brain, and the cries he heard forever ringing in his ears.

* * *

**Edward, Alphonse, Winry POV**

"ALPHONSE, NO AL NOT YOU TOO, COME BACK" Edward cried as he drew the human transmutation circle on the floor and all over his body hoping to use his whole being to bring his brother back. He heard Winry crying in the back-ground, but paid it no mind focusing solely on his brother.

He clapped his hands to the floor,

"GIVE MY BROTHER BACK YOU BASTARD" he yelled to the ceiling as the blue glow encompassed him.

"EDWARD ALPHONSE" Winry shouted diving into the circle of light and latching on to Edward, putting her hand next to Ed's on Al's armor.

Then with one final, bright, blue flash the trio were gone with only the remains of scattered blood from the earlier fight and the crudely drawn transmutation circle in the center of the room.

Edward opened his eyes and saw truth, the very person he wanted so he could get his brother back. He looked down and saw Al's still suit of armor beside him and he felt Winry still clutching his back.

"Hello again Edward, it's been a while" Truth said slowly smirking at he and Winry.

"Ya and you know what I want; I'm willing to give anything to get Al's soul and body back." Edward told him sounding half confident half pleading.

"So you want your brother back? And I'm assuming that you'd prefer if both you and the girl lived right?" Edward nodded confused.

Why is truth saying this and why does he sound so... compliant.

"Fine I shall let you have your brother and Winry but I am taking your limbs back and sending you to a place you haven't been before. Do you accept?" Truth asked

"I do" Edward said without hesitation even though he had only just gotten his them back to flesh it was a small price to pay for his brother's life. He stepped towards Alphonse's frail body that the clothes practically hung off of. He was wearing almost the same thing as his brother just with a white shirt and a brown coat, with his hairstyle like Ed's only his hair was a brown colour instead of gold.

"But Winry do you accept as well?" Truth asked her directly.

Winry glanced first at Ed then Al and finally Truth, before following Edward to Alphonse and smiling at him.

"Yes I accept" she said clasping one of Alphonse's and one of Edward's hands in her own.

"Okay, but be warned they do not use alchemy there although you will be able to and they have not developed prosthetic limbs there yet either, so you will have to make do when you get there because you will probably not know anyone over there." Truth told them.

Edward was still confused as to why Truth was being so nice to them, he just had to ask.

"Why are you telling us this and where are we going?

"I'm telling you this because I need to complete my goal and you're going to the other side of the gate." He said smirking at his final words before another gate showed up right behind them and as the doors opened the little black hands crept out and latched onto them pulling them backwards through the gate. Then it was pitch black.

**Edwards POV**

He felt it again, the pulling, ripping, tearing of his right arm and left leg. He heard the screaming coming from his own mouth.

He had forgotten it, the pain, how much it hurt, he had forgotten the crushing blackness and the pressure all around him, so he did the only thing he could do he fought, he pulled back and fought against the hands.

He was pulling himself closer to what he didn't know but he knew he had to get there.

Suddenly there was light, but only just a crack, but some reason that crack of light was enough he heard himself scream as he fought harder reaching out to this little crack of light.

He finally grasped it so he pulled himself feeling Winry and Alphonse beside him he pulled himself out first his hand then his arm struggling to get out, and wishing to end the pain, but it was harder for him then the other two because he only had one arm.

He finally broke his stump of an arm free from the grasp of the hands and pulled himself out to the waist using his leg and kicking out at the remaining hands he pulled himself through hitting the ground hard and feeling the pain of his missing limbs amplify.

He felt his eyes get heavy and he heard his screams joined by another he did not know but he heard another one, he felt his eyes roll back into his head and his body go numb.

He was vaguely aware of Winry and Alphonse calling out to him but couldn't quite make out what they were saying, suddenly the world went black again but this time it felt like he couldn't fight it.

**Kyo's Pov**

I just stared unable to move, unable to speak; unable to do anything really, I'm pretty sure I even stopped breathing.

I watched as a hole, or a gate or whatever it is slowly opened about a foot over the ground and a hand came out but it wasn't only that, that caught my attention but the boy on the ground, surrounded by blood with only one arm and one leg, when suddenly another boy pulled himself out of the gate like thing and landed right beside him this boy was unharmed but he was so thin his clothes hung off of him like he wasn't even there and his cheek bones were so prominent that I wouldn't be surprised if his skin just fell off.

It was all this that drew my attention but I'm pretty sure the other two only looked over when they heard him yell.

"BROTHER"

Now it's not only me and Tohru but also Yuki and Shigure also seemed rooted to the spot as a girl followed the two boys and fell on to the ground, with the gate behind them disappearing.

"EDWARD" she shouted and ran over to the boy laying on the ground bleeding.

She tugged off his shirt and wrapped it around the stump before tying it and Taking the skinny boys coat and ripping of one of the legs in his pants tying the coat around his stump of a leg.

"COME ON EDWARD" she yelled

"WAKE UP, REMEMBER LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED? YOU WOKE UP THEN AND YOU CAN WAKE UP NOW" She yelled again sobbing.

Last time? This has happened before? Just who were these people?

"BROTHER YOU CAN'T DIE NOW I JUST GOT MY BODY BACK YOU PROMISED"

"Don't, just don't die" he whispered the last part sobbing and clutching his brothers coat.

I felt bad for the boy because his brother died. No one could live with that much blood lost and he had stopped moving a while ago, and if he was breathing I couldn't tell.

He had died, while we were just standing there, a boy died. We could have done something but we didn't.

I was going to go over there and comfort the boy when I heard something it was quiet at first but I grew until he was shouting.

"You... You know me Al... I would... never die on you."

I was so surprised that I stopped mid step. How had he survived? I don't think anyone could live through that.

But this kid he was yelling, and smiling at his brother even in a situation like this.

"BROTHER YOU'RE ALIVE" the boy yelled before hugging his brother careful to avoid the stumps.

"You can't kill me this easy" he said grimacing "besides this hurt more the first time"

I gasped, I don't know why and it was a very late reaction, but I did and it caused the three of them to look over here at the same time.

**Edward's POV**

The pain it was all consuming I felt myself stop breathing for a while and felt myself going towards darkness when I heard something I couldn't make out the words at first but then I got louder.

"EDWARD" Is that... Winry?

"COME ON EDWARD" It sounds like her.

"WAKE UP, REMEMBER LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED? YOU WOKE UP THEN AND YOU CAN WAKE UP NOW" Yes that is definitely Winry, and she's crying?

Why is she crying? I need to help her she could be hurt.

"BROTHER YOU CAN'T DIE NOW I JUST GOT MY BODY BACK YOU PROMISED" And is that Al?

He's crying to I have to help them I have to go back I can't leave.

I turned and ran.

Away from what was calling me, away from... death.

I can't die now that would be ridiculous, the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric can't die, it's impossible.

I felt it and pulled my eyes open.

"You... You know me Al... I would... never die on you." I said starting quietly then yelling the last part.

"BROTHER YOU'RE ALIVE" Al yelled before hugging me. I was grateful he remembered to avoid the stumps.

"You can't kill me this easy" I said grimacing "besides this hurt more the first time" I told them as they wiped the tears out of their eyes.

I could see both of them about to retort when we all heard a gasp and looked over to four people staring at us and we wondered how on earth we failed to notice them in the first place.

I saw both Winry and Alphonse jump in front of on instinct taking up fighting stances and glaring, waiting to see any sign of movement from the others.

"Who are you?" Al asked

The taller dark haired man stepped forward first with both his hands raised in the air

"I'm Shigure Sohma, and this is Kyo" he said gesturing at a tan, orange haired boy with red eyes.

Is he an Ishbalan? I wondered as the man continued.

"Yuki" he gestured at the silver haired, boy with violet eyes who looks a little like a girl.

"And Tohru" he said finally pointing at a girl with brown hair, and brown eyes with bags all around her sitting on the ground.

"We all live just around the corner would you like to come to our house and get cleaned up, and I will call a doctor?"

Al and Winry seeing no threat in the group straightened and while Winry turned to help me stand Al walked over and picked up the fallen bags in one hand while he reached the other out to the girl who shyly grabbed his hand as he pulled her up.

"We would love to stay at your house for a while but no doctor is needed." He informed them and after he helped Tohru up walked over to his brother still holding the grocery bags.

"In case you don't already know, my name is Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al, this is Winry Rockbell, and this is my brother Edward Elric" he told them pointing to each of us in turn.

I stood carefully still in pain even though it's not as bad anymore I'm surprised I'm not still rolling around on the ground screaming and crying in pain.

Winry, Alphonse and I followed them back to their house, with Winry and Al supporting me on both sides as I hopped.

By the time we actually got to the house the three of us could feel my blood drying on our clothes.

The orange hair one... Kyo I think threw open the sliding door and stomped inside.

I was surprised at how normally they took to us in their house, because Shigure just went to his study to write, Kyo went to his room and Yuki was going to assist me but Winry told him she had it covered, And Tohru went to make some lunch for us all after she showed Winry and I where the bathroom was.

Winry sat me on the side of the bath tub while she went to ask Tohru for some cloths and bandages.

I looked over at my brother and saw him just staring at his hands before staring at them and flipping them over.

"We did it Al, we got your body back" I smiled at him.

"Ya we did brother, but you shouldn't have risked your life, I mean what If he had taken your soul not just your being or something and I had nowhere to transmute your soul, or what if he just taken all of you that was reckless and stupid." Al said yelling at the end.

"Oh ya well you were DEAD what did you expect me to do just stand there and watch the last person I have die? I mean ya I have Winry but that's not the same and I couldn't let you die" I yelled back at him. But what I didn't know at the time was... everyone could hear.

"Well how do think I would have felt if you died?"

"Probably the same thing I felt but I couldn't let you die before you lived, and it was my fault you were in that stupid suit of armor, besides I didn't die"

"But you could have brother and now your arm and leg are gone again" he said more softly

"But I didn't and we still have Winry Which means I'll have a new arm and leg by the end of the week and then we can find some other way to fix them okay?" he asked smirking.

"bu-" he was about to say something else when Winry opened smiling with the cloths and stuff in her hand.

"Your right Ed but I will need you guys to transmute some stuff for me then I will get right to work on your arm and your leg" she said confidently curling her hand into a fist and waving it in the air.

"I know you will Win, I know you will."

She blushed and smiled then went to work on wiping the blood off of him and Alphonse.

"Do you think the blood has mostly stopped?" she asked

"Ya mostly but I still may pass out from blood loss so take good care of me got it?" he questioned the two sitting in front of him.

"Plus it still hurts like hell so I might just pass out from pain, but either way Al you can help Winry with my automail right?"

"Of course I can brother"

"Ya Ed I will do your leg first so can walk around with ease okay?"

"Ya Winry that's fine see you... well I guess just whenever I wake up." I smiled and clenched my teeth getting ready.

"Okay I'm ready" I said

It hurt a lot when Winry pushed me back into the tub and removed the shirt that was wrapped around me stump of his arm. The blood started flowing out again right away and as I predicted I began to get light headed and dizzy I smiled once more before the world went dark.

But even though the world was going black and there was a possibility I could still die I was happy, completely and undeniably happy.

I had done it.

I have my brother back.

Alphonse.

And that, yes, that perfect, happy, thought, was my last thought before my world fell, into darkness.

**Ok so I hope you guys like this and I may or may not write more depending on reviews and how many people actually like this.**

**BYE**


End file.
